Your blurryface
by Malew
Summary: (TodoDeku. Universo Alternativo.) No logra recordar su rostro, pero aún así Todoroki desea fervientemente volver a verle, tan sólo para agradecerle y poder preguntarle "¿cuál es tu nombre?". LONGFIC.


¡Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fanfic! …O bueno, que "escribo" en general. He perdido un poco la técnica, pero de todas formas espero que sea de su agrado.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Hiroshi.

* * *

Capítulo 1

.

Lo único que puede recordar es una imagen difusa; el rostro empañado de una persona desconocida que se acerca a él y parece hablarle, aunque él no pueda entenderle. Esa voz se oye lejana, como un eco, y no le permite distinguir las palabras que le dirige.

Es curioso: Shouto Todoroki sabe que es una persona afortunada por salir prácticamente ileso de un accidente que pudo haberle costado la vida; y aunque cualquiera hubiera dejado eso atrás para seguir con su camino, él seguía aferrándose, sin ninguna razón aparente, a la cara borrosa de quien le había salvado.

 _«La mente humana no funciona lógicamente; de ser así, me hubiese deshecho de ese pensamiento lo más pronto posible, pero no fui capaz. Mi memoria no quiere soltarlo, no quiere dejarlo ir. A pesar de que siempre intento mantener mis pensamientos ordenados y simples, hay cosas que escapan de mi control. Como esto. No puedo dejar de pensar: ¿quién es?, ¿cuándo podré agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí?, ¿le volveré a encontrar?»._

—Lo lamento, Todoroki-san, pero el hospital no puede brindarle datos personales a terceros. Me gustaría poder ayudarle, pero es algo que está fuera de mi alcance —dijo con aparente honestidad la muchacha, justo luego de apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador—. El muchacho que le trajo le dejó sus datos a la policía al hacer la llamada, probablemente; puede intentar preguntar en la comisaría, si lo desea…

—Comprendo. Gracias.

Hubo un intercambio de reverencias antes de que el joven le diese la espalda. "Al menos lo había intentado", eso era lo único que podía pensar. Algo le hacía pensar que se había corrido el rumor entre los integrantes del área administrativa y ya estaban cansados de él; después de todo, no era la primera vez que cuestionaba al personal acerca de esa persona. Al final, siempre era en vano; al igual que lo sería ir a la comisaría. _«Supongo que eso es todo.»_

Shoto Todoroki odiaba rendirse. A sus diecinueve años se había enfrentado tozudamente a su padre en muchas ocasiones, y jamás se había permitido a sí mismo bajar la cabeza. Tampoco lo había hecho la misma noche antes del accidente, cuando la riña con su progenitor aumentó, aumentó y aumentó de tono hasta llevarle a la desesperación. Todoroki se consideraba a sí mismo un ser "tranquilo", nada fuera de lo común; pero ese hombre sabía despertar su cólera. Recordaba haber tomado la motocicleta de su hermano mayor sin su consentimiento y haber conducido por lo que se le hicieron horas bajo una cortina de lluvia que a su paso le dificultaba más la visión. La misma razón por la cual se había producido el incidente arraigaba en la humedad de la calle y su inexperiencia al conducir.

Semanas después del accidente estaba de vuelta en su casa, evitando ágilmente los encuentros con su padre para no provocar una nueva pelea. Para su suerte, la ocasión nunca llegó, ni llegaría: una noche, su hermana mayor deslizó sobre el _kokatsu*_ una carta, en su dirección.

— _Nuestro padre te está dando la oportunidad de crecer, Shouto. Sé que no quieres depender de él, pero tienes la oportunidad de alejarte de aquí… Tómala, no la desperdicies._

En aquel sobre se hallaba el folleto de la Universidad de Tokio, al igual que los detalles acerca de un departamento. Sí, su padre le había dado una oportunidad, pero debía darle algo a cambio: un futuro exitoso como abogado; algo que no deseaba, pero de lo cual no podía escapar.

En otro momento, probablemente se hubiera negado inmediatamente, pero a esas alturas no se creía capaz de poder seguir conviviendo en paz con ese hombre. Su mentalidad no era débil, pero era realista. Esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado. Más que nunca, Shouto deseaba ser independiente. Por eso, medio mes más tarde, había terminado con los trámites de la mudanza y estaba instalado. Aún conservaba fervientemente la idea de devolverle el dinero del alquiler a su padre, una vez encontrara un trabajo a medio tiempo.

Mientras tanto, sus sesiones de rehabilitación seguían su curso normal. Todavía llevaba su brazo ensayado, pero en la última visita que había hecho al hospital le habían asegurado que en un par de semanas podría deshacerse de esa molestia. Todoroki deseaba que el tiempo transcurriese más rápido.

Usualmente solía viajar en bicicleta o caminar; pero aquella primera opción le era imposible debido al estado de su mano, y la segunda dependía de la distancia de algunos trayectos; como el que había entre el hospital y su piso, que era demasiado largo, por lo que se veía obligado a tomar el tren. Shouto no estaba acostumbrado: aún así, el suave mecer de los vagones le daba una sensación de serenidad muy amena. Lo negativo era, como siempre, la cantidad de personas que utilizaban ese medio de transporte. Especialmente en las horas pico, donde los adultos salían de sus trabajos y los más jóvenes de las escuelas.

Ese día, tras haber abandonado las inmediaciones del hospital, no tardó en dirigirse a la estación. Había llegado, trotando, justo a tiempo para abordar el tren que le llevaría hacia su destino. Sin embargo, la cantidad de pasajeros le obligaba a mantenerse de pie, aferrado con su mano sana a una de las barandas.

La incomodidad era palpable: estaba parado justo frente a la puerta y la gente detrás de sí le empujaba constantemente; además, no había podido impedir ser alcanzado por algún que otro codazo inintencionado. Aun así, le aliviaba pensar que pronto estaría en su piso y podría refugiarse en la confortante y tranquila soledad que le rodeaba.

El tren estaba en marcha y él evitaba encontrar sus propios ojos en el reflejo del vidrio. Su mente divagaba: _«Esta noche me gustaría cenar sopa de miso»_ , se dijo a sí mismo, decidiendo hacer un desvío al conbini. De pronto, todo aquello le supo soso y aburrido. El solo desear llegar a su casa para apartarse de todo, ¿no era algo deprimente?, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto así? En realidad, él no era capaz de recordarlo. Probablemente su corazón siempre había sido ese trozo de hielo que tanto le caracterizaba. _«Es por eso que no necesito relacionarme con otras personas, en realidad. Nadie sería capaz de comprenderlo.»_ Su mirada se había centrado en la punta de sus zapatos. ¿Ese egoísmo lo había heredado de su padre? No quería pensarlo siquiera.

El tren seguía su curso sin que él deparase en su alrededor. Ya no había empujones. Acababa de hacer una nueva parada y las puertas cerrándose en frente de sus narices le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad: sin darse cuenta, sus ojos heterocromos reflejados en la puerta del tren le devolvieron la mirada, trayendo consigo un sentimiento de disgusto.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera considerar apartarlos, ellos fueron reemplazados por dos pares de iris verdes que le observaban detrás del vidrio.

El rostro borroso pronto adquirió forma. Debajo de la torrencial lluvia, apenas un mes antes, la misma persona le había dicho palabras de aliento que le habían aferrado a la vida. La misma persona que había estado buscando sin ningún motivo, estaba justo en ese lugar. Y en sus expresiones pudo leer sorpresa; la misma que en ese momento inundaba sus sentidos.

El tren arrancó lentamente, dejándole atrás. Movido por un impulso irreconocible, Todoroki apartó a las personas que se hallaban en su camino, susurrando "con permiso", caminando en dirección contraria, buscando en las ventanillas el rostro de ese chico, mientras avanzaba hacia el próximo vagón.

Cuando finalmente el tren dejó atrás esa última estación, en el corazón de Shouto Todoroki se instaló una pesadez que jamás le había embargado antes y de la que no podría deshacerse incluso aunque fuese su más fuerte deseo.

* * *

*kokatsu:es un marco de mesa bajo, hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa; tiene una estufa eléctrica adjunta a la parte inferior.

...

Son bienvenidas las críticas negativas y positivas.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
